Garfish: The Dead of Night
by XxxCreativethoughtxxX
Summary: A mysterious stranger sets out to escape the law in the night streets of Paris, only to come across a dashing stranger...


The dead of the night, a thief's' best attribute. She matched it perfectly with her black hair and clothes, her face hidden by a fox mask and her hands by gloves. Italy was beautiful at night, the buildings almost like giant shadows. The rooftops created little resistance for her boots as she ran along them, then crouched like a gargoyle above her target.  
Below her was a merchant, selling bootleg wares to the unsuspecting public. Garfish smiled and fondled the tip of her dagger, then pounced and landed cleanly on the man's back riding him like a board before jumping off and stopping his movement with her boot. The merchant looked up terrified, then rolled sideways and fired off a shot from a small pistol. Garfish rolled sideways, then threw a rope, trying it tightly around the man's neck as she threw the other end over the eve of a nearby building and hung him.  
The night air was cold around the streets of Paris, the footsteps only clicking across the bricks as the small groups of people walked by. Her shoulder length black hair blowing backward in the whisper of the night's wind, without a thought she pushed it out of her face and continued, her hazel eyes scanning the scene as she moved in and out of sight. Finally, she whipped around a corner and into a darkened building. With a sigh, she struck a match along the broad side of her belt, smiling as the light filled a small corner of the room and lit a lamp post hanging near the doorway. As the match went out more of the room was lit, revealing a modest bed in the corner and artwork surrounding the walls. Robin smiled and threw her backpack to the ground and sighed, thankful just to be home. The day had worn on forever it seemed, though she was around countless people everyday she would speak to nobody and seem like she belonged, now, finally she had time to relax. As she rubbed the side of her head she pushed her bangs away and threw herself unto the mattress.  
"All that just for a run to the market.."  
She groaned, rubbing her head more intensely as she stared up at the ceiling. Her feet ached as she kicked her flat shoes off and listened to them hit the floor. The sudden banging made Robin shoot upright off of her bed and draw her shotgun from the side of her bed and aim it. As she listened, the door shook more and began to creak off the hinges, Robin rolled her eyes and grunted softly as she took a breath and blew it toward the lantern, putting it out quickly as she hid in a corner and supplied herself. With no time to go back for her shoes she waited as the door was kicked down, several men entering her house all armed with pistols and lanterns. Breathlessly, she waited as they moved about her cramped house and slipped silently out the doorway into the night, grimacing as they tore her room apart. She took a breath, then pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed it. With the tinkering of metal upon brick she froze and breathed in sharply as her eyes went wide.  
"There she is! Get her!"  
Robin wasted no time, whipping quickly around as she ran into the night as her house exploded, throwing bodies and her belongings everywhere in flame. Regret ran through her veins as she bit it back and dissipated into an alleyway. At least now they could never track her, or even prosecute her-given she'd destroyed her home. Now, all she owned were the clothes on her back and the shotgun strapped to it. A sudden pain rushed through her as she looked to her feet-forgetting she'd run barefoot.  
"Merde!"  
Quietly, trying not to let her feet slap too much upon the brick Robin snuck to the entryway and peeked out, flame and smoke still rushed from her previous home but there were no authorities to be spoken of, and nothing they could prove from the ashes. With a bittersweet smile she breathed in and headed up the street toward Notre Dame and made sure nobody had followed her, sneaking her way inside as she crept through the chapel and up the stairs to the bell-tower with all of Paris for her viewing pleasure. The moon shone over the black waters, the ships creaking in the distance as they floated up and down with the tides.  
"Welcome home."  
She said with a rough sigh, examining the dark space of Notre Dame's bells. Nearby, a coil of rope laid unused as she took it and rolled it around her arm, throwing a tied end up around the rafters as she pulled herself up onto it. Now, she'd remain hidden under the arch of the balcony and nobody would be any wiser of her presence. Inside, she grumbled to herself and used the rope as a pillow, slowly drifting to sleep.  
Ding! Ding!  
Notre Dame rumbled to life as her bells sang a symphony of sound, ringing through all of Paris and her hallowed halls. Robin groaned loudly as she clung to the beam, remembering her predicament as the Bell-ringer released the ropes and began off downstairs. Robin carefully draped the rope off the beam from both sides and began to lower herself down once more as she crept along the bells to the far side, a small opening seemed to be her only way out and with a sigh she took it. Her head fit just fine, her shoulders sliding easily through until they came to her hips. Robin groaned and clenched her fists, striking the brick below her fists. She stared behind her, black slacks filling the space of the crevice she'd crawled from as she pulled harder, feeling her skin slip through slowly and painfully.  
"Fuck, I'll never get out this way..."  
With a soft growl, she bit her bottom lip and pulled herself harder, her hips sliding past with an audible tear as her slacks ripped. Finally, she was through and slid her legs out with a gracious breath. With dismay she glared at her pants, red scratches along them. Shaking her head she sighed as she tied the rope to a gargoyle and launched herself from the balcony to the stone statuettes below, setting the rope aflame as she swung onto Mother Mary's forehead and shimmying down along her body. As her bare feet slapped onto the brick she composed herself and walked down the road, trying to ignore how she thought she looked to the public. The streets were still abandoned, even nearing midday which was curious but a sudden something caught her eye. With haste she rushed to it and pulled a poster off the wall.  
"Wanted- Dangerous Criminal: Black hair, green eyes and slender frame. If seen, do not engage, summon help."  
"Shit."  
Thankful, that there were plenty of girls like that in Paris she walked along into a nearby shop and vanished among the clothes racks, finding something inconspicuous to wear. Settling on a dark blue pair of blue flares and a matching blouse as she approached the counter with a small bag of coins, leaving it as she pointed toward the restroom and vanished inside. Quickly, she vanished inside one of the stalls undressing as she replaced her clothes with the new and stored the old behind a loose brick and replaced it. Knowing the dangers that might lurk if she returned to the lobby she rushed to the window and forced her way out and rolled to her feet outside in the clear air. Still, nobody walked the streets and not a sound came from anywhere. With creeping distrust, she walked hurriedly across the street way and into the open, trying to look inconspicuous. A second glance caught her eye as patrols cornered her from all sides, pistols aimed and cocked.  
"Thought you could get away, did you love?"  
Robin smiled nastily as she held up her hands in mock surrender.  
"Oh, no. You caught me."  
The Corporal stepped forth, both hands behind his back as he turned Robin around roughly and handcuffed her, walking her with the troupe of officers back to the station. Around her they held their pistols in hand, some pressed into the small of her back as she waited for them to prosecute her. As they approached the station Robin pretended to faint, causing several of the officers to jump away as they reached down to help her. Robin laughed to herself as she leg swept them onto their asses and rolled to her feet, kicking the others away. The remaining officers fired at her as she ducked and rolled, running down a nearby alleyway. The officers following close behind, opening fire on her. One bullet whizzed by her ear, catching her shoulder as she stumbled with a pained groan. Tripping she went down hard and rolled out of control on the bricks, finally stopping on her shoulder as her head snapped to the side painfully.  
"Augh... Bastards."  
The officers quickly surrounded her, pistols aimed at her head and heart.  
"You took a dangerous risk, mademoiselle.. Too dangerous."  
With a grunt the commanding officer hauled Robin roughly to her feet, punching her nose as she groaned with pain and allowed her head to roll back, a smug smile spread across the man's face. Robin grunted again and rolled her head forward, smacking heads with the man as he stumbled onto his ass, again she tore her way through the wall of men and front flipped over their heads, getting her hands to her front as she bolted. The commanding officer held his bleeding nose and called them on her, Robin laughed and spit at them.  
"Pig dogs!"  
As she turned around she uttered a yell, falling into the bay headfirst into the cold water. The officers lined up around the edge and began to open fire. Robin screamed silently in her head as she began to sink, thrashing to keep herself afloat. All in vain she hit the bottom and gazed up, beginning to feel lightheaded as she slammed her cuffs uselessly against the sand. With her final breath she exhaled, feeling the water rush into her mouth as the air escaped and her head laid against the sandy bottom.

The salty air brought Robin's mind to life as she woke with a start, retching water onto the wooden boards under her as she gasped for air. A burning sensation ran through her nose as she held it closed tightly and continued coughing until she finally caught her breath. Finally able to breathe, she looked to her surroundings seeing herself on some sort of vessel. Again she coughed and got to her feet, looking quickly down at her hands-free!  
"Freedom?"  
She whispered, twisting her face in confusion and victory. Once more she viewed the vessel, the bow was long and slender, a railing following it to the head and behind her laid the Captain's Quarters leading up tot helm overhead.  
"Pirates?"  
She whispered, clutching to her back only to forget she'd left it back in the clothing shop. With a soft curse she rushed to the bow and looked to the horizon, but sighed in dismay with no land in sight.  
"Great, marooned.."  
"Oi, lass!"  
The voice caught her off guard, casing her to whip around with her fists raised ready to strike only to meet empty air. Above her, something touched her shoulder and made her jump as she looked to the sky. A long haired man hung above her from the foresail, black as night it draped around his pale face but Robin could see beyond it to his blue eyes.  
"What- Who are you?"  
The man laughed and winked, dropping from the rope to land on his feet as he bowed to her.  
"Mark, but I go by Midnight. Pleased to make your acquaintance, found you when I pulled my anchor back up, some cuffs around your wrists caught on the edge and hauled you up, made sure you were alive first before I cast you off."  
"You talk a lot, the short end of it is-I go by Garfish."  
"You're a pirate, eh? Don't look much like one."  
Robin smirked and shoved him back. Midnight laughed and looked to the horizon.  
"I'm going all the way back to an uncharted island near the three French Aisles. People I need for an endeavor."  
"Yeah, well I can't go back to Paris."  
Midnight gave her a mock look of sympathy as his eyebrow went up and he rested against the ratlines.  
"Why not? Pretty young woman like yourself could be popular there."  
Robin frowned at him and rolled her eyes as she turned away and rested her elbows on the railing.  
"It'd just be best if I didn't go back, alright?"  
"Alright, suit yourself. I'm still going to sail where I need to be, Raven mail is important."  
"Raven mail..?"  
Garfish inquired, his voice trailing off as though he expected her to explain.  
"Aye, you tie a note to a Raven's foot then your friend sets out rotten what-have-you and the Raven finds it, then the process continues."  
Garfish almost gagged at the thought, covering her mouth as she hoped she'd never find his rotten supply. Still, as long as the French authorities didn't notify the surrounding countries of her presence she'd be safe. Grudgingly she accepted, Midnight not saying another word as he bowed his head and continued along the deck. As she watched the water she became lost in her own thoughts, what would she do now? France had always been her home, though she'd never stayed in one long enough. With a sigh she cast the thoughts away and looked over the ship once more, she was massive-as all freighters seemed to be- but to be commanded by just one man seemed lunacy, one man couldn't possibly. Garfish turned around and watched Midnight at the helm, his eyes gazed over her to the sea with the sky reflected in them.  
Pirates.  
She thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she turned back around to stare blankly back at the sea. Soon, they'd be there and she'd be away from him, besides, pirates were considered criminals everywhere and she didn't want to risk being convicted-or hanged- with him. Off the horizon the sun began to set, casting black shadows over the tri islands that lay before them.  
"Shouldn't be long now, we should reach Le Isle de Nettoge by nightfall."  
"But it is nightfall!"  
Garfish yelled back, having to compete with the tide. Midnight smiled at her and laughed heartily.  
"Not by a pirate's watch."  
"You don't have a watch!"  
She bluffed, a small smile spread across her face. Midnight raised his eyebrow and laughed again, pulling something from the inside pocket of his jacket. The faint gold watch shone, the rest of it rusted green from the salty sea as he pulled it open. The inside still ticked, but the numbers were fogged by water and sand. Garfish shook her head with a soft laugh as she walked up the deck and stood beside Midnight with a smug look.  
"Fine, you have a watch-that doesn't work."  
Midnight smiled back, putting the watch away after giving it a couple shakes. The sun gave one last shine over the water before going dim, the moon brightly behind one of the mountains, giving a beautiful shimmer.  
"Land ho."  
Midnight said quietly, pulling hard to starboard as he barred the helm and jumped over the rail as he began pulling the canvas. The sails slowly became rolled into large rolls of fabric as they ship began to slow, pulling slowly into the port. Midnight nodded and threw the mooring line over the edge and jumped with it, dangling just above the deck as he let go and tied it around one of the pegs.  
"All ashore, lassie."  
Garfish rolled her eyes and jumped over the edge easily, rolling on the deck as she brushed herself off.  
"Thanks, Pirate."  
Midnight laughed again and pretended to look hurt, a hand over his heart.  
"You say that like it's a bad thing."  
Garfish bade him a farewell curtsy, then turned on her heel and began into town. The town was small, deserted from the look of it. The windows were dark and the doors crooked in the doorways.  
"What..?"  
As she went further, the houses only got worse, until she tripped on a brick and fell to her knees with a curse. As she looked up she gazed upon a crater,the water rushing in from the seas into an abyss as the moonlight become swirled in the center. The ground beneath her felt like rock, but as she dusted herself found it was covered in ash.  
"Shit, looks like I just ran into a dead end.  
With a frustrated growl she turned toward the port, a gasp escaping her as she gazed upon the empty space that once housed Midnight's ship.  
"I'm marooned?"  
She whispered, feeling a sudden rush of emptiness as she looked around the island. No matter where she ran, there were never any signs of life. Finally, feeling defeated she shook her head in anger and sat down against one of the crumbling houses.  
"Great, I went from renegade to asylum."


End file.
